The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly to a data recording camera capable of recording the age and/or name of a photographed individual on a film.
There are many known cameras which are capable of recording shooting date and time on a film. Some of such prior art cameras have an automatic date recording module which is a kind of microcomputer including a clock circuit having a crystal oscillator for generating a clock pulse and are adapted to record automatically the current shooting date, or date and time if desired, without the need for repeatedly setting the date and time in the camera. Considering that photographs are often made in order to preserve a family history, in particular a history of growing children, these auto-date cameras are quite useful.
Because the auto-date cameras known heretofore record only numerical data such as the shooting date, or date and time, on a photograph, it may often be difficult to recall the name and age of a photographed individual on a print many years later.